Flash and Dean and Sam unfortunately
by FluffyHeadedGirl
Summary: So Sam and Dean are working a case ans they see a mysterious girl on the side of the highway with Dean winchester written on a sign. She is special. She can run as fast as a speeding bullet! and then something happens but you have to read it to find out..
1. Chapter 1

Sam.

Sam's my responsibility, Sam's all I have left. I sat in the Impala with AD/DC blasting through all speakers. It didn't matter that I was going to hell, none of it mattered. He is my brother. He's the only person that means a damn in this world. Sam's all I have left. We were stopped off at a truck stop, a boring run of the mill truck stop. Sam was inside the shop buying groceries. I pushed the bad thoughts to the back of my mind and decided to think about the case instead. People were dieing, people always die_._ The police found no evidence and have no leads. All the victims were random, theres no pattern to the killings. Right up our street. Sam got into the car. He looked happy today, as happy as was possible for him.

_Half price beer today. _

He gave me a half smile and pointed at the 6 pack in his hand. He pulled one off and popped the cap. couldn't help but smile, It was half nine in the morning. That boy's becoming a lush. I didn't mind though, if it kept him going I wouldn't complain. I stepped on the pedal and felt my baby growl, and we were off. On the road again.

_So Sammy. Any idea's with this case?_

_I dunno. It's a bit of a long shot. How do we know that this is even a supernatural killer?_

God, I thought Sam was smart but sometimes he was so naive.

_Sam, listen. I have a hunch that this case is different then most, even for us. Anyway when is it not something supernatural for us. Those types of cases always find us, it's like we a magnet for freaky- ass shit!_

Sam was silent, I guess he was thinking that over. It was strange how true I was. Supernatural stuff always found us. I hadn't asked for this life, it had asked for me. Sam had been staring out the window, deep in thought for a while now. We were traveling over the Arizona high way now. Suddenly he saw something.

_Dean, look at her._

I looked at were he was pointing. It was a girl, about the age of 17. She had a backpack on her back and she clothes her frayed and dirty. She had short black hair which was tied in a messy pony. That wasn't what had caught Sam's attention though. She had a sign which said " Dean Winchester." I was shocked. I pulled over onto the gravel and stared at her for a minute across the highway.

_What did I tell you Sam! This kinda stuff ALWAYS finds us. _

I was shouting at Sam as I got out of the car. I wasn't angry at Sam, it was that I was tired of having to do this all day everyday for the rest of my life. I slammed the door of the car. The girl was looking at her feet, which were bare. I got to the side of the road and started to shout at her trying to make her look.

_HEY YOU! GIRL. HEY YOU, COME OVER HERE NOW!_

She looked up slowly. She looked like she was tired, like she had been standing there for days. When she say me something light up in her eyes. She smiled at me with relief and gratitude. She crossed the high way with out looking away from my face and was beside me in a second. I urged her towards the car. I couldn't talk to her on the highway, anything might be listening. She got in the backseat and closed her eyes against the window. She was asleep before I had my seatbelt on. I got in the drivers seat and looked at Sam. By the look on Sam's face, he had seen it too. Nobody could move that fast. She had run across twelve busy lanes in less than one second.

_Crazy ass shit, hmm? _Sam mumbled under his breath. He sighed. _This is going to be a long day!_

About an hour later we arrived in Phoenix. It was the middle of and it was stinkin' hot. We arrived at a boring run of the mill motel. The strange girl was still asleep in the back of the car. I poked her in the arm trying to wake her up. Her eyes flew open and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. When she did she gave me a big heart warming smile and opened the back door and stepped out. She stood there and waited till I had got out of the drivers seat. Sam was inside paying for a room. She gave me a innocent look and tilted her head to the side. I looked into her eyes over the car. Was she a demon? She didn't have an evil presence about her, but you could never be to careful.

_Whats your name? _It was always good to start with the simple.

_Sophie._

She smiled at me again. It made it hard to think straight. How could someone who smiled so much be evil? She had an Irish accent, which I wasn't expecting. Sophie could be really beautiful if she had a bath and washed her hair. I heard Sam coming back and turned around.

_Number 13._

Great like all we need is bad luck. He threw me the key and I caught it.

_Where's the girl? _Sam asked.

He must have been blind she was right behind the car. I turned and realised she wasn't were she had been two seconds ago. I cursed myself for letting her out of my sight. Bad Dean, Stupid Dean. Never let the demon get away! She had to be a demon, only the guilty tried to escape. I was searching the horizon, trying to calculate how far she could have run in 5 seconds. That could have been all the way back to Ireland for all I knew!

_There she is! How did you get the door open? I have the key? _Sam spoke behind my back.

I spun around and she was there, in the doorway of room 13. She looked at me with a cheeky smile on her face. So miss super-smiley leprechaun was also a smart arse. I gave her my pissed off angry look and stalked past her into the room. The room was small with only a double bed. It had green faded wall paper and was non-discript and frumpy.

_Sam couldn't you have gotten a room with single beds. Which ever way we sort this somebody will be sleeping on the floor and somebody in the bed together. Come on were all church goers._

Sam raised his eyebrows at me. He knew something was pissing me off but he didn't know what. Sophie walked over to the bed and sat down. She throw her bag over to a far corner.

_I'll be sleeping over there, so try to keep the noise in a minimum in the middle of the night._

That girl was getting on my only good nerve.

_You know what smart-mouth? You're sleeping outside! _I shouted in her face, she didn't bat an eyelid.

_I can't. _

She looked defeated by the words but I was in no mood to be merciful. I grabbed her bag from the bed and flung it threw the open door. There was a gust of wind and I waited for the bag to hit the ground, but it didn't. I turned to face her again. Her bag was back on the bed and she was holding her head like she had a head ache.

_Dean, I can't leave. I don't have anywhere to go. My dad was Jim Murphy .He was a friend of John's. John was the closest thing I had to an uncle. My dad died last week. In his will he said John was my God father, but since he's dead I came to find you guys. I knew you were working a case in Arazona and so on. I'm officially an orphan now and I can't legally live on my own till I'm eighteen . Please,I have nobody else. _

I could hear the raw pain coming through her words. She tried to hide it but it showed.

_Well you've been with us five minutes and its all being cheeky and calling names. How do you expect us to live together like that. It's hurts a guys feelings._

My sarcasm was thick. She looked up at me with her innocent eyes.

_Please._

I couldn't deal with tears. It made me feel itchy and nervous, especially when it was a girl.

_Fine! God damn it, We're the boss though so no more gay jokes or you're off to the orphanage Anne!_

She smiled at me and hopped of the bed in a flash of a moment, she hugged me and then Sam who had been listening in the corner the whole time.

_Sophie, How did you're mother die, may I ask?_

Sam must have had something in mind. I didn't know where he was going with this...Wait! He doesn't mean....

_She died when I was six months, I think it was a house fire or something?_

I looked at Sam and he looked at me. Here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had no idea what was going to happen. Damn writers block! Anyway I'd like to dedicate this chapter to xXshadowDragonXx for being my first reviewer. Thanks and hope you all like it..**

Sam

Life just wasn't good to us sometimes. Just as we thought we were rid of the yellow eyed demon, a new and exciting demon talent emerges.

I looked out the bar window, it was getting dark. Me and Dean had come down to the local bar for a beer, to clear our heads. I always felt better with a beer in my hand, it helped me loosen up. I worried about everything, my brain needed less space to worry and get tense in. I watched Dean as he made his way over to the woman in the mini skirt at the bar. He said he was going to reel her in, which made me chuckle.

I was just about to get up and get a beer when the door of the bar swung open.

In walked a very sexy woman. She wore tight black leather trousers and her blonde hair fell in waves over her biker jacket. She held a helmet in her hand, which made me think she was part of the gang we saw loitering outside. I watched Dean as he caught sight of her. His face was like a kid on Christmas morning.

He smiled at me and walked up to her, quickly forgetting the tart he had previously been chatting up. I couldn't hear what he was saying up it didn't look like it was going well. With every word out of Dean's mouth she looked more outraged. Before he could finish she had punched him in the face. He staggered backwards and collapsed on the floor, which I thought was more to do with his 5th beer then a clatter in the head. I sighed and stood up to retrieve him. On the way back to the hotel I had Dean around my shoulders.

_I tell you man, I nearly had her. All I said was that she could be a model. She got really angry when I asked who that pervy old man was outside. Turns out he was her boyfriend._

Dean chattered hyperly in his drunken haze. I tried to get the key in the door and keep Dean up right. The locks clicked open and I stitched the lights on. Sophie sat crossed legged, eyes closed on the bed. It looked like she was meditating. She opened her eyes and raised them to heaven when she saw Dean.

_I see he had a good night. (*pause) Who HIT him?_

Sophie jumped off the bed. She went up to him and touched his face where a bruise was starting to show. Deans eyes were hazy and I dont think he knew what was happening. She looked concerned, I was really confused I thought they hated each other. I a flash of a second she was in the kitchen getting ice from the freezer. Before I could blink she was back at his side. Sophie gently pressed it to his cheek.

She pressed my hand on top of the ice.

_Let him get some rest._

She went over to the corner and lay down on the spare blanket. She closed her eyes and didn't move again. I sat on the bed next to Dean and sighed with tiredness. I was tired of this day, this year, this life.

I lay my head on the pillow and drifted of to the land of nightmares.

Dean

That morning I woke up, my head hurt like a bitch. I could hardly remember what happened. I sat up and looked around at the room. The green walls looked grey with the little light that was getting in the open blinds. It must have been early. I looked at Sam. He was fast asleep, probably having a nightmare. He had a frown on his face and every so often twitched in his sleep. He was fully clothed, good old Sam must have been tired. He probably carried me home. I smiled, guy always had my back. I looked over at the corner. Sophie was also fast asleep, but something was wrong. Her face was pale white and she wasn't moving. I couldn't even she her breathing. I got really panicked, she wasn't ..... was she?

I jumped off the bed and went over to shake her. With the movement of the bed Sam sat up like lightning, ready for attack.

_Sophie! SOPHIE!_

I shook her violently. Her eyes flew open and she automaticly had the gun under her pillow against my neck.

_Sophie, come on its me, Dean!_

She was panting. She looked me in the eyes and lowered her gun slowly.

_Sorry._

She looked away. I started to be an awkward silence, so I coughed and stood up.

_Come on Sammy, Sophie. Time to start the days activities!_

I clapped my hands and looked at them both. They both looked back suspiciously.

Sophie

When Dean said Day activities I hadn't imagined going to a museum, but I hadn't thought he meant going into the woods so I could show them my special talents. I wasn't going to complain though, I wanted to make them trust me. I needed friends.

We were in the middle of the forest. It was a clearing, they stood looking at me, waiting.

Here we go, I thought.

I started running. Firstly I started slowly. They spun around as I made a quick lap.

_Not bad but I thought you were faster than that._

Dean directed at me smugly. I smiled he hadn't seen anything yet. I ran around the clearing at four times the speed of before. I had made the lap 3 times before they had turned around once. I smiled widely at them. Sam looked shocked but impressed. Dean looked embarrassed.

_Believe me boys, that isn't full speed yet. I tried it once when I was in the African desert with my dad. I can run at the speed of sound. It caused a sand storm._

_I giggled at Dean's face. He was still trying to work out the speed of sound._

_It's 343 miles per second by the way._

I shouted at Dean. He gave me a "I so knew that" face. I shock my head at him. He was pretty stupid but I thought he was a good person. I didn't know if I liked him as more than a friend but I respected him. My dad had told me about the Winchesters. The were suppose to be the best, the bravest.

_So Can you fight? _

Sam threw a sword at me. I hadn't trained with swords with my dad but it felt good in my hands. I swung it in a circle and motioned Sam forward with me hand.

_No Demon shit, k?_

I smiled devilishly and our swords collided. He swung low and I back flipped away from him. I sliced through the air but he jumped backwards. Our fighting continued, ending in a draw. We had challenged swords for over half an hour and Sam was panting. I wasn't even winded. With the immense pressure that the running put on my body I wasn't easily tired out. I dropped the sword and offered Sam a hand. He took it and gave me a weak smile. Dean spoke up after watching our fight.

_I must say you are a good little fighter._

I raised my eyebrows at the word little. He raised his hands in surrender but continued without a pause.

_What I was going to say is how about you work this case with us. This is only a trial run, nothing permanent. How bout it Flash?_

I smiled. I liked that name, it suited me.

_I say when do we start?_

This was going to be the start of something big, I could feel it.


End file.
